Doujinn Ōtsutsuki
Doujinn Ōtsutsuki is the rebirth of Doujinn, who died from unsealing Kaguya's chakra in a temple. He is currently the leader of the Akuma Force, a group of powerful shinobi that he hand picked himself. Background In his previous life, Doujinn was the Kage of Fubukigakure, which he went to deep measures to deepen his control. One fateful day, Doujinn found the seal of Kaguya, which had been weakening as the years went by, exposing itself to the world. Seeing this as a chance to expand his power, he foolishly unsealed it, and attempted to absorb her into himself. Not ever encountering such chakra, Doujinn was consumed by the demon and lost his life. The only thing he accomplished, was weakening the seal even more, allowing her chakra to leak out. She was able to manifest in his mind, due to him possessing fragments of her power. Before he passed on, she offered him a new life, saying if she took over his body, he can be reborn with her power. Accepting, Doujinn found himself in a diemension of darkness, sensing it was pure chakra. Suddenly, the darkness came upon him, revealing a new world of light. The darkness, which turned out to be the Ten-Tails, who was being sealed inside his body. The white light soon came crashing as well, but changed shape and Doujinn soon found a Kaguya holding his body. It seemed as if the two were falling, and Doujinn was unable to move. Her body began glowing in a white light, and was soon merged inside Doujinn's body. Back in his original diemension, Doujinn awoke in the temple, as if nothing happened. Thinking it was all a dream, he began to descend away from the temple, but out of nowhere, he shot out a bone that destroyed a piece of the temple, freaking him out. Kaguya spoke to him in his mind, saying he now possessed her power. Doujinn asked if she could teach him how to control such abilites, and allowed her to manifest into a clone to show him how to use her powers. This took time, and until Kaguya was happy with the results. She then took this time to explain what he must do, in order to take over the world once again. Disapproving, Doujinn claimed that her last plan failed for a reason. Doujinn suggested they use the Tailed Beasts chakra to create a new world, and destroy the current one to convince people to come there. Then, the people of the current world would have no choice but to come, and be ruled by Kaguya. She agreed, and promised she wouldn't interfere with the plans unless she deemed neccesary. With that, she returned to his body, and Doujinn emerged from the temple, setting his eyes for the world. Freezing the ground he stood on, he began going down the moutain of the temple towards a potenial tailed beast village. Personality Just like his previous life, Doujinn belives he is perfect, and will do anything to achieve and maintain it, shown when he allowed Kaguya to take over his body. When his power levels are low, he is a calm and relaxed human, but when more of his abilites are activated, his nickname The Third Coming of Kaguya is proven, as he is a ruthless demon obssessed with power. Appearence Doujinn maintained his first human form, which Kaguya doesn't try to disrupt. Doujinn has shaggy brown hair, and red eyes from his Sharingan always being activated. He has a tan skin tone, which shines in the moonlight. He wears black arm guards, which have brown straps that hold wires. His attire consists of the Imperial Kage Robe, tailored special for him. It has a gold collar, and is blue all over. Around his stomach is a red scarf, holding it up. His pants are white and baggy, and are mostly covered by his black ninja boots. Special Forms Doujinn has a number of forms, due to his Kaguya power and dojutsu abilites. Below are the forms and their appearence. Stage One: Uchiha Prince Doujinn activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and wields a sword. His appearence other than his eyes don't change. Stage Two: Uchiha Lord Doujinn activates his Rinnegan, and wields a gunbai. His hands are peirced with chakra receivers, and his outfit changes to a black and red robe with an Uchiha Crest on the back. Stage Three: Jinchūriki King Doujinn activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in his left eye, and his Rinnegan remains in his right. With his Six Paths Sage Technique activated, Doujinn has access to the Ten-Tail's power, enhancing his abilites drastically. His appearence changes, as he now sports a white hair color, and a white robe with a Rinnegan pattern and magtama patterns on the collar. He wields a unique sword in this form. Stage Four: Dojutsu Emperor Doujinn reveals a third eye, showing off a Byakugan. His other powers remain, but he shows off his possession of all three Great Dojutsu. His appearence other than the third eye remains the same. Stage Five: Ōtsutsuki God His final form, Doujinn goes through a drastic change, as his eyes switch around; both his left and right eyes change into the Byakugan, and his third eye opens up to reveal a Rinne Sharingan. His white hair grows longer, And he gains horns. Abilites Doujinn has grown much stronger than he was before, and has gained numerous skills. Nature Transformation Thanks to his Rinnegan, Doujinn is able to use all five chakra natures- Fire Release,Wind Release,Lightning Release,Earth Release, and Water Release. He also has the ability to use Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. One of the kekkei genkai he was able to retain was his Freezing Release, which he uses on a regular level. Thanks to Kaguya, he is able to have some form of Wood Release still, as seen with her God: Nativity of a World of Trees. Kenjutsu Wanting to improve as a shinobi in general, Doujinn continued his training in using the sword and gunbai. His skill is so high, he is able to cut through almost anything and change the matter of the blade and the effects. With his Gunbai, Doujinn is able to reflect attacks, and create a barrier. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Seeking a way to control more people, Doujinn sought out knowledge on the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique, which led him to Konoha's private library. After studying it, he began developing his own seal, leading him to find sacrfices. One fateful encounter with Shai had him fight his Six Paths of Pain, Doujinn promised Shai he could give his puppets more power. Testing the seal, he was able to "bring back" the Akatsuki, but due to Doujinn's inexprience, the puppets only regained one skill of their previous life. He allowed Shai to keep them, making the Uchiha stronger. Doujinn has refused to use this technique until he has developed a stronger and more stable seal. Jinchūriki Abilites When Doujinn uses the power of the Ten-Tails, he gains numerous abilites, such as creating a Tailed Beast Ball and creating mass destruction. He also uses the skills of other tailed beasts, which he hasn't shown yet in battle. Dojutsu His most used skill, Doujinn posssesses four unique eyes, all which can cause trouble for all shinobi. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Doujinn obtained his EMS after taking the eyes of his brother in his past life. He was able to retain them during his Rebirth, which he uses frequently. His Mangekyō abilites include Susanoo and Kamui. Due to his rebirth, he is unable to revert back to his normal Sharingan, which forces him to automatically have his EMS activated. Byakugan An eye bestowed to him by his mother's linage, Doujinn was able to keep it, but could only manifest it under the powers of Kaguya. When he has his Rinne Sharingan active, the eye gains more power and a better range. Rinnegan An eye recieved from his father, Doujinn absorbed his father to gain such an incredible eye. At first, he lacked control, but after his rebirth, Kaguya granted him his own, unlocking new abilites for himself. From summoning unique animals to controlling all five chakra natures, this eye is a force to reckon with. Rinne Sharingan The Rinne Sharingan is a eye granted to Doujinm from Kaguya herself. After absorbing her chakra, Doujinn is able to awaken the eye at will, as a third eye. He can create diemensions, travel through portals, and can even turn opponents to dust. However, Doujinn usually has Kaguya guide him when using this eye.